


Příprava na oslavu..

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Příprava na oslavu..

„Mycrofte, víš, že takové oslavy nemám rád."zamračil se Sherlock.

„Jo, já vím."přikývl Mycroft. „Ale jít musíš."

„Nemůžeš promluvit s rodiči? Já chci jít za Johnem."

„Jak jinak."pokýval hlavou Mycroft. „Ale nic s tím nezmůžu. Rodiče se rozhodli, že nás tam chtějí oba."dodal s klidným hlasem.

Dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupila Anthea. Zavřela a přistoupila k Mycroftovi.

„Ale no ták, Mycrofte." Sherlock se odmlčel. „Kdybych utekl, řekl bys to?"

„Poznali by to."informoval Mycroft.

Anthea přinesla dvě kravaty. Jednu si hodila přes rameno a druhou začala uvazovat Mycroftovi kolem krku.

„Tak tam budu chvíli na začátku a pak zmizím. Objevil bych se pak ke konci."navrhl Sherlock.

„Kvůli vám dali hlídat všechny východy."ozvala se Anthea.

„To si snad dělají srandu."vyhrkl Sherlock.

„Tak prostě dneska Johna neuvidíš."pokrčil rameny Mycroft.

„Ale já ho chci vidět."zavrčel Sherlock.

Mycroft se usmál na Antheu, když mu uvázala kravatu.

„Jeden večer, Sherlocku, to nevydržíš?"

„Ne!"odsekl Sherlock.

Anthea přistoupila k Sherlockovi a začala mu uvazovat kravatu.

„No tak se zavřu v pokoji a nikam nepůjdu."

„Tak si pro tebe přijde otec."prohodil Mycroft a rozhlédl se po saku.

„Na posteli."zamumlala Anthea.

Mycroft se otočil. „Děkuju."

„To mě nezajímá."odsekl Sherlock.

„Jistě, že tě to zajímá. Víš, jaký dokáže být."řekl s klidem Mycroft. Zvedl sako z postele a oblékl si ho. „Tohle je jeden večer bez Johna. On ti ho může zakázat na mnohem déle."dodal.

Sherlock na něj pohlédl. „Ale já tam nechci. Je to dlouhá a nudná rodinná oslava."

„Jeden večer snad zvládneš."

Sherlock cosi nesrozumitelného naštvaně zamumlal.

„Nenaštvi otce a můžeš k Johnovi."řekl Mycroft. „Je to jednoduché."

„Jistě a nějak přežij večer."zašklebil se na bratra Sherlock.

Anthea odstoupila od Sherlocka, když dovázala kravatu a otočila se k odchodu.

„Ještě moment."ozval se Mycroft.

„Pane?" Anthea na něj pohlédla.

Mycroft jí naznačil, ať jde k němu.

Poslechla.

„Třeba se ti během večera udělá špatně nebo budeš unavený. Co já vím."pokrčil rameny Mycroft.

„Slyšel jsi ji. Po celý večer budou vchody a nejspíš i já hlídány."

„Ano, ale ty se vyhneš oslavě."zamumlal Mycroft.

„Neber to doslova, Mycrofte, ale jsi genius."

„Jak jinak."usmál se Mycroft na bratra.

Sherlock se pousmál a opustil pokoj.

„Pane?"

Mycroft na ní pohlédl.

„Co potřebujete?"

„Chci, abys mi dělala pro dnešní večer společnost."

„Já?"

Mycroft přikývl. „Budeš mi lepším společníkem než Sherlock."řekl s úsměvem.

„Ale váš otec po mě nejspíš bude něco chtít."

„To je pravda, ale o to se postarám. Řekněme, že je to den volna."pokrčil rameny Mycroft a zamířil pryč.

Anthea ho následovala. „Děkuji, pane."


End file.
